


Aide-moi à t'aider

by Kinns



Series: Pogmann'ce [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Il ignorait ce qui se passerait à Clairefontaine, n’avait aucune idée du club dans lequel il serait en septembre, mais c’étaient les soucis d’un autre jour. Présentement, Antoine était à ses côtés et il devait profiter de chaque minute qu’il avait à lui offrir.





	Aide-moi à t'aider

**Author's Note:**

> salut!  
> j'ai sacrifié Bambi pour cet os, désolée mais je devais absolument l'écrire. Quand j'ai vu la composition de l'EDF contre la Bolivie et la Turquie, j'ai réalisé qu'il _fallait_ que je développe cet aspect de Paul, parce que j'suis une tarée. Bref, j'espère vous tirer au moins une larme, parce que j'ai beaucoup pleuré au match France-US. Soyons honnête, si elles avaient cédé face au Nigéria, elles pouvaient éviter cette foutue confrontation et aller plus loin, non ?  
> Sinon le prochain truc sera définitivement Bambi, maintenant que j'ai fini mes exams et que je suis de retour dans mon appart sans but précis après le taff, j'aurai tout le temps nécessaire pour avancer.  
> je corrigerai les espacements plus tard (genre demain ou jamais, je sais pas)  
> Bonne lecture !

Être sélectionné en équipe nationale était le plus grand honneur qu'un sportif professionnel puisse rêver. Représenter son pays n'avait pas d'égal, gagner pour sa nation était la plus grande fierté.

Cependant cet infime privilège n'était pas donné à tous. Pour bon nombres de joueurs, cela ne restait qu'un rêve inatteignable et pour d'autres une belle réalité.

C'était comme passer une évaluation continue : s'ils étaient assez bons et réguliers, ils décrochaient leur place en équipe nationale. C'était comme attendre les résultats pour une grande école à laquelle on postulait : s'ils ne recevaient pas de nouvelles une semaine avant l'annonce du coach en conférence de presse, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas pris.

Antoine ne discutait jamais avec ses coéquipiers pour savoir qui était pris. Certes, ils savaient que certains revenaient systématiquement, mais il y avait de bon joueurs Français, la compétition était rude, il savait que le moindre faux pas pouvait lui coûter sa place, alors il tâchait de rester parmi les meilleurs.

Ainsi jusqu'au moment où Didier Deschamps annoncerait sa sélection pour les matchs de qualification pour l'Euro 2020, Antoine n'aborderait le sujet avec personne. Il avait répondu par l'affirmative à sa convocation, comme à chaque fois, sans savoir qui il retrouverait à Clairefontaine.

Est-ce que cela l'inquiétait ? Non, pas du tout, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de changement drastiques, peut-être cinq joueurs grand max. Antoine suivait les résultats et performances des derniers joueurs convoqués et estimait leur présence ou pas lors pour le rassemblement. Cela le rassurait beaucoup en général.

Cette capacité d'observation ne servait pas que pour lui, bien au contraire : il l'utilisait pour rassurer la personne pour qui il s'inquiétait, Paul. Ses crises d'inquiétude n'arrivaient pas souvent, mais étaient assez intenses pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. C'était dans ses rares moments qu'Antoine prenait les devants et se montrait le plus fort : Paul méritait qu'on se batte pour lui quand il était au plus bas.

La saison régulière était enfin finie, place à la saison nationale maintenant. Même s'il avait annoncé son départ de l'Atletico Madrid quelques semaines auparavant, Antoine n'était pas encore prêt à quitter la ville ; il n'était même pas sûr de sa destination de toute façon, pourquoi se presser ?

Le plus gros de ses affaires était rangé, n'attendant que son feu vert pour être transporté par des déménageurs. En même temps qu'il finissait de se préparer, il était au téléphone avec Paul. Didier Deschamps allait bientôt annoncer ses joueurs sélectionnés et le stresse de son amour était en train de monter.

-Tu crois qu'il y aura beaucoup de nouveaux ?

Antoine haussa les épaules, croquant dans sa pomme.

-Non, tu connais le coach, il est conservateur.

Paul accepta son mensonge, car il n'était pas en état de faire autrement. Antoine savait qu'il aurait dû prendre le premier vol pour Manchester, mais n'avait pas voulu gérer la situation plus tôt ; était-il un horrible petit-ami pour Paul ? Sans doute. Il avait besoin d'être assez prêt avant d'affronter cette épreuve.

-Ha, Jesse propose d'aller faire un tour en ville avec quelques gars, tant qu'on est encore tous ici.

Antoine comprit de suite que Paul n'avait pas envie de les rejoindre. Il avait déjà annoncé qu'il désirait aller au Real Madrid, certains de ses coéquipiers le voyaient d'un mauvais œil depuis.

-Qui y va ?

-Sans doute Rome, Rashy, peut-être Eric ou Luke... Notre petite troupe à trainer dehors, quoi.

Antoine se crispa directement en entendant le prénom de Lukaku. Il n'aimait pas le savoir proche de Paul : les deux meilleurs amis se connaissaient vraiment depuis leurs dix-sept ans, soit bientôt dix ans, et avaient déjà franchi le pas de l'amitié lors de nombreuses soirées arrosées. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais cela le dérangeait qu'ils soient si proches. En plus Romelu avait le monopole sur Paul : ils s'étaient rencontré avant lui, s'étaient vu durant leurs années en U18 et U20, jouaient dans le même club, et...

Antoine devait s'arrêter là, il sentait son pic de jalousie grimpait en flèche pour rien.

-J'avais raison, y a Rome, Rashy, Eric, Andreas et Luke qui viennent. On va juste trainer dehors, ça te dérange pas ?

Antoine se redressa avec surprise, les yeux grands ouverts : Paul ne demandait jamais son avis pour faire quoique ce soit, sauf quand il allait s'effondrer. Il devait être avec lui dans ses moments, merde. Et il allait rejoindre Lukaku dans cet état émotionnel ? Putain non.

-Non, mais...

Non, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir ses potes avant un long moment. Rashford n'allait pas continuer à Manchester après la saison 19/20, Lukaku forçait pour aller à Milan, Pereira et Bailly terminaient leurs contrats l'année suivante sans donner de nouvelles pour l'instant et Paul voulait quitter le club... Antoine ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette possible dernière rencontre.

-Mais ?

-Mais rien, profite. Couvre-toi, il fait pas assez chaud chez toi.

Paul ricana, tandis qu'Antoine récupérait enfin son sac de sport et s'avançait vers la sortie. Il était temps d'aller prendre son vol.

-Il fait ultra chaud chez vous plutôt. Je me prépare, un des gars va me récupérer en chemin. Andre ou Luke, je sais pas. Je t'appelle avant d'y aller.

-Ouais, à toute mon Piochi.

-See you my Grizou.

Paul raccrocha et Antoine ne put retenir son sourire. Il était fou de ce type, il voulait lui décrocher la lune et lui servir sur un plateau d'argent sans question. Il souhaitait tellement avoir connu Paul plus tôt pour tout lui offrir, mais maintenant que pouvait-il lui donner ?

Avec un soupir amoureux, il entendit le cri de sa fille dans le couloir. Il se retourna, la rattrapa quand elle vint se jeter dans ses bras et déposa des baisers sur sa petite tête adorable. Il l'aimait tellement fort...

Une voix résonna plus loin et il aperçut Erika s'approcher en fouillant dans son sac à main. Elle était magnifique, incroyablement belle et généreuse, Antoine pourrait presque tomber amoureux d'elle encore une fois, mais son coeur ne lui appartenait plus.

-Antoine, tu peux mettre ses chaussures à Mia ? Je récupère Amaro et on te dépose.

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me déposes ?

-Évidemment, à quoi servirait ta femme si elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ?

Elle leva un regard pétillant et sincère vers lui, avant de s'approcher et de laisser la trace de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la première dans ton cœur, mais tu l'es et j'aime t'aider. Mets ses chaussures à Mia, veux-tu ?

Antoine ricana et obéit quand même. Erika avait raison, elle n'avait plus la première place, mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme sa meilleure amie avec qui il couchait, comme la mère de ses enfants ; elle lui donnait tout ce que Paul ne pouvait et Paul lui donnait tout ce que Erika ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

Quand Antoine avait rencontré Paul, elle avait compris directement qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner cette bataille, alors elle avait continué sans se prendre la tête. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du moment où il lui avait dit qu'il aimait Paul et qu'il voulait se séparer d'elle, parce qu’il avait trop de respect envers elle pour la tromper. Avec un sourire amusé, elle avait répondu "Non, on ne se sépare pas. Voilà ce qui va se passer : tu vas m'épouser, _comme promis_ , tu vas me donner des enfants, _comme promis_ , et là tu pourras aimer Paul autant que tu veux. Hé, c'est à moi que t'as promis tout ça en premier, non ? Et puis ramène-le à la maison, je veux le rencontrer avant d'approuver votre relation !". Antoine avait ri et l'avait embrassée, un mois plus tard il ramena Paul.

Si Erika n'était pas aussi souriante, intelligente, aimante, prête à sacrifier une partie de son bonheur, leur espèce de ménage à trois n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Antoine ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant.

Ce n'était pas le même amour, mais il l'aimait quand même.

-Allez princesse, les chaussures.

Antoine chaussa sa fille, lui donna de l'eau en cette chaleur étouffante, puis sourit en voyant l'ange qu'était Erika ; il était tellement chanceux et heureux de l'avoir.

-Avoue que je suis belle.

-Tu vas briser des cœurs, Eri.

-Tant que c'est pas le tien, estime-toi heureux.

Il explosa de rire. Cette femme était dingue.

La route jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans les rires et leurs pleurs, surtout Amaro pour la deuxième partie. Ce petit pleurait moins souvent que Mia à son âge, mais avec plus d'intensité ; Antoine ignorait ce qui était le pire.

Griezmann connaissait l'aéroport par cœur à force de s'y rendre pour aller affronter d'autres équipes en Espagne, même le bruit ambiant du plus grand aéroport d'Espagne ne le dérangeait plus. Pour plus de sécurité, il prit Mia dans ses bras et laissa la poussette à Erika. Elle l'accompagna le plus loin possible, son masque indifférent peint sur le visage ; il détestait ce masque.

Il l'embrassa, déposa des bisous sur le visage de ses enfants, puis se sépara d'eux. Il culpabilisait de la laisser se débrouiller seule pour ramener cette petite troupe, mais s'il lui faisait une deuxième fois la réflexion, elle avait promis de lui faire regretter ses mots ; donc il s'abstenait pour éviter les problèmes.

Antoine suivit toutes les procédures pour se rendre jusqu'à sa place dans l'avion, triste de se séparer de sa famille aimée, mais heureux de retrouver Paul à Manchester. Il avait hâte de le prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur musquée, d'entendre sa voix de joyeux crétin, de le voir se déhancher, de sentir ses mains calleuses sur lui.

Il voulait l'embrasser. Antoine compta presque chaque minute qui le séparait de son amour avec une impatience non feinte. Il écoutait de la musique, dans le vain espoir de faire défiler le temps plus vite, mais cela n'y changeait rien : ils venaient tout juste de décoller...

C'était si long, quand allait-il voir Paul ? Il mit une musique aléatoire sur son portable, le casque bien ancré sur ses oreilles, mais rient n’y fit : il était plus passionné par la montre que par les chansons… Sans doute qu’un film lui changerait les idées, non ? Il attrapa sa tablette sans grande conviction, impatient de quitter l’avion.

* * *

Sans surprise, Antoine ressentit ces trois longues heures comme si huit s’étaient écoulé. Il ne tarda pas à quitter l’avion, traversant les couloirs comme s’il était poursuivi, impatient de se rapprocher de Paul ; plus il savait qu’il le verrait dans les minutes, moins il arrivait à garder son calme.

Il regarda son portable : Paul avait tenté de l’appeler quand il était dans l’avion et Antoine n’avait pas répondu, il s’en voulait. Il décida de le rappeler quand il serait sorti de l’aéroport pour être plus tranquille et soulagé d’avoir passé la partie chiante.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Antoine put enfin respirer l’air frais de Manchester, excité et presque en sautillant ; il n’avait vraiment pas vingt-huit ans avec un comportement pareil… Il prit le premier taxi dans l’aire qui leur était destiné et montra son adresse au conducteur ; son anglais n’était pas assez bon pour qu’il s’en sorte.

Vite, vite… Plus que quelques minutes avant de le prendre dans ses bras… Antoine envoya d’abord un message à Erika pour les rassurer de son arrivé, reçut un appel-vidéo avec les petits qui dura une dizaine de minute. Enfin, il appela Paul, son corps parcouru de frissons d’impatience.

-Grizou, ça va ?

Il entendait du bruit autour de lui, sans doute qu’il était encore avec ses amis.

-Ouais, ça va, désolé pour tout à l’heure, j’étais sorti avec Eri et les enfants. Je te dérange ?

-Non, jamais, jamais !

Il l’entendait sourire à distance, comme heureux d’enfin l’entendre, le sentiment était totalement partagé.

-Je suis encore avec les gars, mais ils vont bientôt me déposer.

-Ah, y a qui ?

Antoine n’était pas jaloux, il voulait juste faire la conversation.

-Eric et Andre, on a déposé Luke y a cinq minutes. Jesse et Rashy s’occupent de Rom. Comment va Erika et les petits ?

Paul n’avait jamais rien dit sur sa femme, la respectait et l’aimait beaucoup, il était toujours correct avec elle ; même en privé il ne disait jamais un mot déplacé à son sujet. Antoine n’arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce qu’il pensait d’elle, mais préférait ne pas poser la question par peur de la réponse.

-Bien, elle se remet de l’accouchement petit à petit. On sent que Mia n’aime pas trop ne plus être le centre d’attention, donc on s’arrange pour l’occuper quand l’un est avec Amaro. Et le petit pleure pas trop donc ça va.

-C’est cool s’il fait ses nuits.

-Il fait pas vraiment ses nuits… il est réveillé, mais il pleure pas, tu vois ?

Paul ricana, parce que la situation paraissait étrange même pour lui. Antoine enchaîna de suite pour pouvoir changer de sujet.

-Passe le bonjour à tes potes, hein. Je suis content de savoir que tu t’amuses.

-Ouais, on fait avec… Guys, Grizou said hi.

Il entendit deux voix lui répondre et il rit à son tour ; il avait hâte de voir son Piochi, son cœur palpitait à l’idée de le prendre dans ses bras.

Paul continua en anglais, mais cela dépassa les capacités d’Antoine. Il crut percevoir des rires, des blagues, puis une portière claqua ; Paul devait être arrivé chez lui ! Plus qu’une dizaine de minutes dans ce maudit taxi et il serait en mesure de l’étouffer dans un énorme câlin, se poser sa peau contre la sienne, d’avoir sa chaleur sous ses doigts…

La délivrance arrivait bientôt.

-Ça y est, je viens d’arriver à la maison, c’était cool.

-T’es tout seul ?

-Ouais… peut-être que j’aurais dû dire à Flo, Mat ou maman de passer quelques jours… c’est juste que – peu importe.

-Que quoi ?

-Rien, t’inquiète pas.

Antoine connaissait chaque armure de Pogba, il savait qu’à cet instant il avait envie de dire ‘ _je pensais que t’allais venir…_ ’ mais qu’il n’osait formuler son souhait par rapport à Erika. C’était comme s’il refusait d’en demander trop, qu’il se contentait des miettes qu’elle lui laissait, alors qu’Antoine ne cessait de lui répéter qu’il venait toujours en premier.

Il soupira, mais ne dit rien, parce qu’il voulait lui faire comprendre avec cette surprise qu’il ne l’oubliait pas.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Rien de spécial, tu sais. Juste traîner en ville, manger un truc, cinéma… Rom a proposé d’organiser une fête avant la trêve internationale, j’hésitais à y aller.

Ah, la fameuse attaque ‘je blesse car je suis blessé’ qu’il utilisait pour le faire venir rapidement. Antoine avait envie de se débarrasser du Belge pour de bon, vivement qu’il parte à Milan et s’éloigne de son Paul.

-Tu retournes bientôt à Paris ?

-Je n’ai pas encore pris mon billet, mais sans doute après-demain, rien ne me retient à Man…

Il soupira sans cacher son désespoir. Bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin d’être pris dans les bras d’Antoine, vivement qu’il arrive. Antoine regarda par la fenêtre et fut étonné de reconnaître le paysage, il était si proche maintenant.

-Mon Piochi, je te rappelle, d’accord ?

Encore une fois Paul soupira, mais Antoine capta rapidement son envie de parler plus sans oser le demander. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il souhaitait tellement lui faire la surprise… Comme bien souvent, il céda.

-Cinq minutes de plus, puis je te laisse, d’accord ?

-Ouais, dit-il soulagé. T’as parlé à Sam ou Ousmane ?

-Ouais, c’est chaud… Je suis un peu perdu pour l’an prochain, mais j’y crois encore. Ça me fait juste super chier d’attendre aussi longtemps…

-Don’t worry love, tout va bien se passer.

Il sourit avec affection, car Paul le réconfortait toujours, même s’il avait clairement besoin d’être rassuré à ce moment précis. Il avait tellement de chance de l’avoir rencontré et d’être aimé par lui.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il voulait que la surprise soit parfaite, la réponse allait l’aider à mieux organiser son arrivée.

-Je suis dans ma chambre, je vais aller prendre une douche je pense, ou mater un truc, je sais pas.

-Un film ?

-J’ai pas envie de réfléchir, un truc bête en Français, c’est parfait. Peut-être un dessin animé ? C’est accessible pour un grand de vingt-six ans.

Antoine ricana, si Paul avait dit le contraire, cela aurait été inquiétant en effet. La voiture ralentit et il constata alors qu’ils étaient arrivés devant chez Paul.

-Attends une minute Piochi.

Il coupa le micro pour que Pogba n’entende rien de ce qu’il se passait de son côté. Le chauffeur lui indiqua le prix, Antoine donna sa carte pour payer le service et quitta le taxi en s’assurant qu’il avait tout pris avec lui. Ses clefs en main, il commença à avancer vers la caverne aux merveilles, prêt à retrouver son être aimé.

-Piochi ?

Il espérait qu’il n’avait l’air trop excité, cela allait gâcher la surprise sinon…

-Ouais ? Tu dois y aller, c’est ça… ?

Il eut un pincement au cœur : Paul avait l’air tellement triste et résigné qu’il s’éloigne de lui, alors qu’il _savait_ qu’il venait toujours en premier. Doutait-il d’Antoine à ce point ?

-Ouais, je rentre chez moi dans deux minutes…

-Ici aussi c’est chez toi, tu sais.

-Je sais mon Piochi.

Paul était sa maison, son chez lui où qu’il aille.

Antoine coupa le micro, appuya sur l’énorme sonnette et sourit en entendant Paul grogner.

-Oh non, de la visite… J’ai une flemme monstrueuse… Je vais faire comme si j’étais pas là.

Antoine pouffa de rire en sortant ses clefs et ouvrit aussi silencieusement que possible la porte d’entrée.

-Ah, c’est le colis que je t’ai envoyé.

-T’es sérieux ? Soupira Paul, blasé.

-Oui, je suis rentré là. A toute à l’heure ma bébé pioche ?

Paul pouffa de rire au surnom ridicule qu’il utilisait quand il le savait au plus bas.

-Ouais, bye.

Antoine raccrocha en s’avançant dans le salon et posa son sac sur l’énorme canapé en souriant. Devait-il l’attendre ou le surprendre ? Il s’assit dans le canapé près du mur de sorte que Paul ne le repère pas directement en le voyant et si c’était le cas, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Sans surprise Paul ne prêta aucune attention vers là où il se trouvait, concentré sur la porte alors qu’il descendait les escaliers en trainant des pieds, mains dans les poches, affreusement silencieux. Paul Pogba, silencieux ? Un truc clochait vraiment chez lui.

-Piochi ?

Antoine se redressa en l’appelant, inquiet par son état peu naturel. Paul se figea, mit quelques secondes à pivoter et son visage s’éclaira en voyant qui se tenait devant lui. Son expression faciale vacilla entre la joie, le soulagement et l’incrédulité, peinant à croire que Griezmann était vraiment là.

-Grizou…

Antoine vint à sa rencontre, affamé de contact, heureux de réduire à néant la distance entre eux, impatient de finalement le toucher après ces dernières semaines sans avoir la chance de poser la main sur sa peau délicieuse.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, tandis que Paul enfonçait son visage contre le creux de son cou, ses bras pressant sa taille contre lui. Il était tellement chaud, son odeur familière lui mit les larmes aux yeux, parce qu’il était _sa maison_.

C’était tellement agréable de pouvoir être enfin chez lui.

-Je suis rentré…, dit-il en retenant un sanglot.

Paul acquiesça vigoureusement en secouant la tête contre sa peau, incapable d’ouvrir la bouche, la gorge probablement nouée d’émotions. Son petit Paul était enfin avec lui, il était enfin à ses côtés pour le relever et l’aider à avancer.

D’un seul coup, il sentit les mains de Paul glisser derrières ses cuisses et se sentit soulever comme s’il ne pesait rien du tout. Il couina de surprise, avant de rigoler, enchanté par la force de celui qu’il aimait tant.

-Mon Piochi…

Le ventre frémissant d’impatience, il attrapa la tête de Paul et déposa un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres, savourant ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué, rempli de douceur envers cet homme merveilleux ; il était tout ce dont Antoine rêvait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut déposé avec attention sur le canapé, toujours serré contre Paul et écarta les jambes pour lui laisser toute la place dont il avait besoin. Il avait chaud, mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec sa tenue. Chaque baiser de Paul lui faisait tourner la tête, alimentait le feu en lui, envoyait des décharges dans chaque partie de son corps, qui ne savait comment se débarrasser de toute cette énergie accumulée en lui.

Bien vite les baisers descendirent vers son cou et il crut perdre la tête, car Paul connaissait trop bien son corps. C’était si bon, si agréable d’être traité de la sorte avec attention et affection, mais Antoine savait que c’était une diversion ; autant pour lui que pour Paul. Il n’était pas venu se faire réconforter, mais aider Paul pour une fois…

Mais c’était si bon… Les problèmes pouvaient bien attendre, non ?

 _Non_ , lui souffla son cœur qui battait pour Paul.

-Ma bébé pioche…, gémit-il.

Paul se redressa aussitôt à cause de son surnom, le trouble éclairant ses douces pupilles marron, ne sachant quel comportement adopter. Antoine lui sourit, caressa sa joue amoureusement et glissa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure avec la même lenteur.

En temps normal, cela mettait le feu aux poudres, mais la phrase suivante fit naitre un autre sentiment en Paul.

-Ma bébé pioche, tu vas bien ?

Les yeux de Paul s’humidifièrent et il se força à sourire avec assurance, alors que le sourire tremblait sous le poids de ses émotions.

-Bien sûr que ça va…

-Bébé, dis-moi.

Le sourire se fana, mais ne disparut pas, alors que les larmes glissaient le long de sa peau délicate, trahissant ses véritables sentiments. Antoine se redressa pour s’appuyer contre le bras du canapé dans son dos et serra Paul contre lui, essayant de se donner la stature imposante dont Paul avait besoin dans ces moments.

Paul Pogba ne craquait pas, jamais. Quand on l’insultait en Italie à cause de sa couleur, Paul gardait la tête haute. Lorsque son coach lui menait la vie dure et pourrissait son nom, Paul résistait. Devant des supporters insatisfaits face à ses performances, il ne perdait pas son sang-froid. Si on essayait de le briser, Paul trouvait la force en lui d’aller au-delà.

Mais Piochi, son petit Paul, s’autorisait à pleurer pour toutes ses occasions manquées, pour chaque entaille qu’on lui faisait alors qu’il ne les méritait pas.

Et Antoine était là pour le retenir, le soutenir et recoller les morceaux patiemment avec lui.

-Bébé, parle-moi…

Paul s’accrocha à son tee-shirt et le cœur d’Antoine s’effondra dans sa poitrine ; il devait rester fort, ne pas craquer avec lui.

Paul avait mis tellement de temps à exposer ce genre de sentiments, qu’Antoine avait réellement cru qu’il ne craquait pas, qu’il était trop fort pour ça, peut-être trop insouciant ou innocent, mais ce n’était pas le cas. De ce fait, la première fois que Paul s’était senti assez en confiance avec lui, avait pensé Antoine assez fort pour l’empêcher de sombrer, il avait éclaté en sanglot devant lui et…

… et Antoine n’avait pas su lui apporter le soutien dont il avait besoin. Il était tombé avec lui, paniquant, pleurant, lui demandant ce qui n’allait pas, incapable de se concentrer ou de trouver les bons mots. Paul avait alors pris la fuite et ignoré jusqu’au lendemain, clamant simplement la fatigue pour se justifier. Leur relation s’était dégradée et avait régressé après cet incident.

Antoine ne se sentait jamais prêt ou assez fort pour les crises de Paul depuis cela et ignorait encore comment faire pour que tout se passe bien, alors il fuyait le plus longtemps possible quand il savait la crise proche. Malgré qu’il ait envie de pleurer, il s’en empêchait, il ne pourrait supporter de voir Paul se fermer à lui et préférer encaisser tout seul, alors qu’ils _étaient deux_ maintenant.

-Bébé Piochi, dis-moi tout…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, le haut de son crâne, alors qu’une main frottait son dos pour le réconforter, lui transmettre sa chaleur et sa présence. Il espérait à chaque fois que cela suffirait, parce qu’il ignorait comment il réagirait le jour où cela ne serait pas le cas.

A son plus grand soulagement, Paul leva un regard mouillé, puis déballa tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur.

L’absence de participation en Champions League à cause du début de saison catastrophique, l’ambiance désagréable dans les vestiaires, la presse qui était sur son dos à chaque échec, son désir de quitter le club, son envie d’être plus près de lui, son incapacité à pouvoir porter toute son équipe alors qu’il devrait pouvoir, son sentiment d’être prisonnier de son contrat et de Manchester United, son besoin de reconnaissance au sein de club et des supporters, il voulait être une légende mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Paul n’était pas un attaquant, son rôle n’était pas d’aller inscrire des buts, c’était d’aider les attaquants à le faire, récupérer la balle, faire avancer et mettre les attaquants en valeur. Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher de faire son travail et pas plus ? Il n’avait pas demandé à quitter la Juventus, ni à couter aussi cher, c’était simplement arrivé.

Il n’avait pas demandé à être champion du monde, c’était aussi arrivé grâce à l’équipe entière. Comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir les mêmes compétences en club qu’en équipe nationale ? Les gens n’étaient pas les mêmes, ce n’était pas comparable. En EDF, ils avaient pu battre des gens qu’il n’aurait jamais cru ; Messi, Cavani, Di Maria, Hazard parmi tant d’autres.

Il voulait autre chose, du nouveau, être entouré de gens qui allaient l’épauler quoiqu’il arrive, pas le trahir sous les ordres du coach.

Après cela, Paul garda le silence, des larmes perlant encore de ses yeux, que Antoine s’appliquait à essuyer à chaque fois. Il ne dit rien non plus, car il savait que ce n’était pas nécessaire, cela pouvait même gêner Paul lorsqu’il n’allait pas à son rythme, alors il écoutait simplement.

-Qui sera avec nous à Clairefontaine ? Je déteste me cacher…

Une nouvelle fois, Paul s’ouvrit sans qu’on lui demande. Il n’aimait pas devoir cacher son affection pour Antoine ou attendre que les autres s’habituent à leur proximité pour être rassuré. Il voulait prendre qu’ils aient des débordements d’affection l’un pour l’autre, sans que les autres ne les regardent mal. La plus grande inquiétude de Paul à ce moment était que les joueurs convoqués soient trop fermés d’esprit ou stupides. Il n’avait pas envie de devoir attendre le soir, caché de tous pour prendre sa main dans la sienne ou lui faire un câlin.

Certes, les joueurs convoqués la fois précédente n’étaient pas au courant, mais ils savaient tous qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Beaucoup les protégeait du monde extérieur et des crétins, mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours.

Antoine n’avait pas voulu inquiéter Paul au téléphone, mais se doutait déjà que la prochaine équipe serait très différente de celle d’il y a un an. Il devrait se préparer à la pire réaction possible de la part de Paul. Pitié, il ne pourrait pas le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

-Pour les gardiens, commença-t-il, je pense pas que Steve reste encore avec nous…

Paul acquiesça doucement, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

-Pour les défenseurs, Kim n’était pas à la hauteur dans ses derniers matchs et je doute que le coach ait pardonné à Lucas d’avoir décliné la dernière fois… Djibril, Adil et Layvin n’ont pas été très bons récemment, oublie-les.

Paul accusa le coup et déglutit lentement. Antoine savait qu’il s’entendait bien avec Layvin, mais n’avait jamais compris comment cela était arrivé.

-Pour les milieux, je doute que Dimitri, Coco et Steven reviennent. Pour l’attaque, je ne sais pas…

Paul inspira pour calmer la douleur qui naissait dans son cœur, souffrant pour ses frères qui n’allaient pas revenir, alors qu’ils comprenaient sa relation avec Griezmann et ne le jugeaient pas vraiment.

Pendant un moment encore, ils écoutèrent simplement l’autre respirer, calant leur respiration l’une sur l’autre. Antoine avait la tête appuyée contre l’accoudoir, les yeux à présent fermés, Paul jouant avec le pant de sa veste, allongé contre son torse, réagissant parfois aux caresses d’Antoine sur sa nuque.

Ils étaient vraiment bien, Antoine se sentait presque comme la maison de Paul pour une fois.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire l’an prochain ?

Antoine ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cette question, mais les paupières fermées ; il était là pour Paul, pas l’inverse.

-Barça si tout va bien. Enfin, si tout va _mieux_.

Paul bougea contre lui, appuya son menton sur sa poitrine et Antoine ouvrit les yeux, sous le regard scrutateur et presque suppliant de son amant. Il n’aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait la conversation, _pas du tout._

-Et… si… c’est juste une supposition, hein. Mais si ce n’est pas le cas, tu viendrais ici, à Manchester ?

_Avec moi ?_

Antoine se sentit piégé sous le regard plein d’attente et d’espoir, il avait l’impression d’étouffer sous ses grands yeux marrons. Pogba ne l’aurait jamais supplié de la sorte, car il savait que la réponse ne serait jamais plaisante ou satisfaisante, alors que son bébé Piochi se permettait de lui demander de choisir entre lui et sa carrière, comme s’il cherchait à se faire blesser.

Partir à Manchester ou quitter La liga n’avait jamais fait partie des plans d’Antoine.

-Ou tu pourrais aller au Real, contra-t-il.

Paul se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard en retenant ses larmes, avant de sourire tristement.

-Je ne peux pas, ils ne me laisseront pas partir si facilement… Mais on aurait besoin d’un duo d’attaquants. Ce serait tellement bien si toi et Dybi pouviez me rejoindre la saison prochaine, ce serait un rêve éveillé.

Antoine fronça les sourcils : qu’est-ce que Dybala venait faire là ?

-Paul, vous n’êtes pas qualifié pour la LDC, pourquoi tu veux rester ?

-C’était pareil quand je suis revenu en 2016 et on a remporté l’Europa League…, se défendit-il pitoyablement.

Antoine soupira, déjà agacé par ce comportement : il ne supportait pas de voir Paul avec si peu d’ambition ; il devait viser la Champions League, viser bien plus haut que son état actuel lui permettait.

-Qui préfère l’Europa league à la LDC, Paul ?

Cette fois Paul eut l’air de comprendre ses sentiments et commença à doucement se refermer ; tout ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Antoine fut rapide : il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et se pencha pour l’embrasser de force. Pas question qu’ils retournent à ce moment douloureux où Paul n’avait pas assez confiance en lui, cela avait plus douloureux que de le voir s’écrouler dans ses bras.

-Tu peux faire mieux, _tu vaux mieux_ que ce que tu penses, Piochi, ne l’oublie pas.

Paul fouilla ses iris bleues pour trouver une trace de mensonges, mais n’en décela pas, car Griezmann lui disait la vérité. Paul valait et pouvait mieux faire.

Il ignorait ce qui se passerait à Clairefontaine, n’avait aucune idée du club dans lequel il serait en septembre, mais c’étaient les soucis d’un autre jour. Présentement, Antoine était à ses côtés et il devait profiter de chaque minute qu’il avait à lui offrir, avant de retourner auprès d’Erika.

Antoine était avec lui quand il était au bas et il ne voulait penser à rien d’autre pour le moment.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer un peu ou pas du tout ? :D


End file.
